Masked
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Read fanfic to find Disclaimer and Summary


_**Hello everyone yes I know have way too many fanfics that I should finish before I write a new one but I have to write this.**_

_**Amethyst: Yeah or she's gonna forget it.**_

_***glares at Amethyst***_

_**Amethyst: What?**_

_**Your supposed to be dead so leave before Jade sees you.**_

_**Amethyst: Um I'm a ghost only you can see me.**_

_**Good then I have another reason for telling you to leave because if someone comes in their gonna think I'm insane.**_

_**Amethyst: I already think your insane.**_

_***glares at Amethyst***_

_**Amethyst: Leaving *disappears***_

_**Hey Mark?**_

_**Mark: *appears on SonAmyfan13's computer console* Yes SonAmyfan?**_

_**Will you do the Disclaimer?**_

_**Mark: Of course, SonAmyfan13 does not own anything.**_

_**Thank you an-**_

_**Mark: *glares at SonAmyfan13* You didn't do the Summary did you?**_

_**No I did not yet! I was going to until a certain A.I of mine interrupted me.  
**_

_**Mark: Oops sorry SonAmyfan.**_

_**Well anyway this is a Shadikal fanfic and I think you can guess now why it's called Masked.**_

_**Mark:...**_

_**Well enjoy! and this is a one-shot but I might make a sequel if people want me too.  
**_

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

I always feel strange around _her_. I don't know why. It's strange, I'm a demon, she's an angel, I'm a- "Hello Shadow." I almost jumped "Did I scare you?" she asks me "No." was my short reply "You know you should talk more." I crossed my arms and glanced at her the beautiful angel I fell in love with. "Why you say that?" I said acting like I didn't care of I hurt her feelings she smiled at me "Because Shadow I'm sure that if you came out of your _shell_ I think don't Sonic would annoy you as much." I raised an eyebrow at her "What?" she asked me in the beautiful voice of hers "I don't need to come out of any shell Tikal and why are you here? What Faker and his friends need my help stopping Eggman again? Because last time they had sent the Pink Pest to get me not you a-" "No I didn't come because Sonic and the others needed your help. Do I need a reason to talk to my friend?" My heart almost froze when she said friend and my eyes widen she must have seen my reaction "Shadow I know Maria was your only fr-" "You really consider me a friend?" "Yes I do but I know you probably don't consider me a friend." "That is where your wrong." Tikal looked at me surprised "What do you mean Shadow?" "I do consider you a friend Tikal." Tikal looked even more shocked. I knew why she was so shocked.

"B-b-but are you sure you really consider me a friend? Or you just saying that to make me happy?" "I really do consider you a friend Tikal." Tikal squealed in happiness and then the next second I feel like it's Amy and not Tikal hugging me right now and then she quickly moved away and her cheeks red with embarrassment "Sorry Shadow it's just that it's very s-" "I already know what your going to say Tikal." she looked a little puzzled "You do?" "Yes." I smiled one of my rare smiles at her and she looked even more shocked "If you get anymore shocked I think I'm going to have to carry you back to Angel Island." she poked my shoulder and I gave her a confused look and the mask I've been keeping up since Maria died slowly breaking. "Are you the real Shadow?" I knew what she was thinking "Yes I am the real Shadow Tikal." "Well you've smiled, admitted that I'm your friend, you showed more emotion then you normally do, and you let me hug you. So I was just wondering if you were the real Shadow that's all." "Trust me I am the real Shadow Tikal." "Okay I believe you." I looked at the sunset. "Knuckles and Rouge are gonna start looking for me soon and their probably gonna bother Sonic and the others but I don't want to go home right now." "Why?" "Because..." Then it hit me "Your afraid I'm gonna be the way I have been correct?" she slowly nodded "I'm only going to tell you this and you can't tell anyone." "What is it?" I looked at the sunset "The Shadow you and everyone else has known has been a mask I've been putting up since...Maria died." Tikal stared at me in surprise and shock and a little sadness "I've been pretending to be emotionless when on the inside..." "You've been crying correct?" "Yes." "Does Rouge know this?" "She figured it out on her own." "She told me one day that she knew." "Okay." "TIKAL!" "I hate Knuckles' protectiveness over me." "Well he does think of you as a little sister." "Hey Tikal... and Shadow?" it was Rouge.

"Hello Rouge." Tikal said "Me and Knuckles are looking for you well time to go home Tikal." "I'm not going home." Rouge stared at Tikal in surprise "Tikal what's wrong with you?" it was Knuckles "Why are you with _him_?" Knuckles asked her "Hello Knuckles." then Knuckles and Rouge both stared at me in surprise "Did you just call me Knuckles?" "Yes he did Knucklehead." Tikal said. "Okay is this the real Shadow?" "Yes it is Knuckles." "You keep calling me Knuckles normally you call me Guardian it's strange." I glared at him "Yup still the same Shadow." "I'm still somewhat the same Shadow." Faker appeared "Hey guys what's going on?" "Hello Sonic." everyone stared at me in shock except for Tikal. "Okay is that a fake Shadow?" Ugh how many people are gonna ask me that? "Shut up Sonic it's the real Shadow." Thank you Tikal for saying that. "Um and how do you know that Tikal?" Tikal glared at him "Okay did Eggman do something to you two and it switched your personalities? Because Shadow's being nice and Tikal's glaring." "I've been putting up a mask." everyone stared at me in confusion except for Tikal "What do you mean Shads?" I had the slightest temptation to kill him but no "The Shadow you've all known as been a mask I've put up." "Really? So you mean the rude, silent, jerk, mysterious, quiet, calm, cocky, Shadow was a _mask_?" "Yes it was although some of it wasn't a mask." "Such as?" I glared at him "I'm not going to say Sonic.".

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Tikal's POV*

"Well we have to go home now right Tikal?" I nodded "Yeah." "Well we must go, Good-bye everyone." Knuckles, Rouge, and I left.

*End of Tikal's POV*

*Shadow's POV the next day*

I'm standing next on the same cliff as I was yesterday when I had revealed to Tikal, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge that I was wearing a mask although I'm pretty sure Rouge's surprise had been fake since she already knew. I wonder how I fell in love with Tikal? "Hi Shadow." "Hello Tikal." "Shadow?" "Yes Tikal?" "Why did you tell me first that you had been wearing a mask?" I almost froze and she must have seen my reaction "Shadow?" "..." "Okay Shadow before you answer my question, I must tell you something." I nodded "I-i-i love you Shadow." I could tell she was looking at the ground now and then I looked at her "Tikal?" "Yes?" she looked at me "To answer your question of why I told you that I had been wearing a mask all of these years" I looked back at what I had been looking at before finishing "I love you as well." "R-really Shadow?" I could hear something in her voice it was hope. Hope that I truly loved her "Yes." I turned around and looked at her "Yes I do love you Tikal." I could see she was crying I had heard that there was two different types of crying Sadness, and Happiness. I was guess she was crying from happiness then she hugged me and I slowly hugged her back. Me still not being used to being touched or such it was strange hugging someone.

* * *

**_Okay here it is.  
_**

**_Mark: It's good considering you got the idea from a website you play._**

**_Shut it Mark *hears someone coming* Quick Mark shut down!_**

**_Mark: *disappears_**

**_Sonic: *walks in* Oh uh sorry SonAmyfan I was trying to find Amy._**

**_Last I saw her she was with the girls._**

**_Sonic: Okay thanks SonAmyfan *leaves*_**

**_*starts mumbling under breath*_**

**_Mark: *appears again* You know it is not wise to mumble to yourself?_**

**_Mark one question?_**

**_Mark: What?_**

**_Who created you?_**

**_Mark: Um you did?_**

**_Exactly now shut down._**

**_Mark: *shuts down*_**

**_Okay please review and this is my first Shadikal. Bye bye and Mark is like Cortana from Halo  
_**


End file.
